Ramona Badwolf
}} Ramona Badwolf is the daughter of Professor Badwolf And Red Riding Hood. She will be the next Badwolf. She is possibly Rebel, since her parents rebelled, or Royal, since she is a proud Badwolf. Personality Ramona can be fierce fighter when needed and is in it for herself. As the Daughter of Big Bad Wolf she has many of wolf personality traits like loyalty and good hearing. She can come out as snarky and self-centered due her alpha wolf-like behaviour but she is friendlier than she might look. Appearance Ramona greatly resembles her sister Cerise; though she does have some distinct differences. She has long brown hair with red and silver streaks, and her eyes are steel blue. Her wolf-like features include wolf ears, sharp canine teeth and red, sharp claws. One of her wolf ears is sorrounded in a gold design. In contrast to Cerise, her brown hair is a shade lighter than her sister's, but she has darker eyebrows. Her hair is longer and extends to her knees. Her eyes are large and rounder while Cerise's are more almond shaped. Her eye color is more blue than Cerise's. She wears bright makeup as opposed to Cerise's more natural look. Cerise wears neutral toned eye shadow and Ramona wears bright purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick that matches her nail polish. Name Ramona comes from the Spanish feminine version of Ramon and means 'protecting hands'. It can also be translated to mean 'wise defender'. Setting Possibly Hood Hollow. Family Ramona is the daughter of The Big Bad Wolf and Red Riding Hood. She is Cerise Hood's sister and is distantly related to Sparrow Hood. Their grandmother's name is Grandma Hood. There are other wolves apart of the Wolf Clan in Hood Hollow that are mentioned such as Cranky Wolf, Horribus Wolf, and Cried Wolf.They may also be members of her family. Friends Not much is known about who Ramona is friends with, but she gets along well with her sister Cerise. She seems to have a protective personality in that she looks out for her roommate Justine Dancer. She also seems to be at least acquainted with Rosabella Beauty. Romance Nothing is known about Ramona's romance status. Pet It is unknown if Ramona has a pet or not. Powers Similar to Cerise; Ramona has powers related to her wolf bloodline. While Cerise has advanced strength and speed, Ramona has advanced hearing. Her roommate, Justine, says that Ramona can even hear a pin drop in her sleep. Colour Scheme Ramona's colour scheme consists of three colours: Maroon, Dark Blue and Gold. Trivia *In A Big Bad Secret! it was told as a rumour that Cerise had sent Ramona to dark forest reform school. *In ''The Secret Diary of Raven Queen'''', ''Raven states that Ramona goes to school with her, but she doesn’t know her that well. It turns out she was spending the Spring Break with one of her friends. Gallery Dragon Games - Wolf Family.png|Ramona and Cerise in Dragon Games DG ETF - cerise ramona freeing bw.jpg|Ramona and Cerise freeing their father, Mr. Badwolf DG ETF - bw ramona running away.jpg|Ramona and Badwolf DG ETF - ramona dad.jpg|Dad! Dragon Games - students watching.jpg|A worried Ramona, Meeshell, Bunny, and Hopper Dragon Games - Cerise and Ramona.jpg|Ramona and Cerise Ceriseramonaandbadwolf.jpg|Ramona, Cerise, and the Badwolf, their father Ramonaandrosabella.jpg|Ramona talking to Roseabella Moonlight+Mystery+-+Chapter+4+-+Ever+After+High_94177.jpg|I Bet Your Shoes Will Get Taken Moonlight Mystery - ramona badwolf.jpg|Ramona sitting on her bed Moonlight Mystery - Ramona's side of room.jpg|Ramona's side of the room Ramona Badwolf.png|Daughter of the Badwolf ABBS - Ready to run.jpg|Ramona and Cerise about to race ABBS - Cerise youre so mean Ramona.jpg|Annoyed Ramona with Cerise ABBS - Ramona you accept.jpg|Ramona in the hallways maxresdefault.jpg|Book art Epic Winter Trailer - ramona making snow wolf.jpg|Ramona petting a wolf Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Ramona Badwolf Pages